Kayla Storm, Serpentard de son état
by Slytherin'Kay
Summary: Y en a marre des Gryffondor tout plein de bons sentiments? Bienvenue dans l'enfer personnel d'une Serpentard en quête de sa propre vie...
1. My secrets, my life and others

_Une sombre nuit d'hiver, décembre, dix-huit ans plus tôt._

Deux silhouettes sont serrées l'une contre l'autre. Deux personnes. Deux destins. Un aboutissement. Le premier se nomme Jonathan Storm. Six ans plus tôt, il a accepté de devenir un mangemort, de servir Lord Voldemort. C'est là qu'il a rencontré la deuxième silhouette: Meryann Minas. Tous deux de Sang-Pur, le Lord ne s'opposa pas à leur union. Mais, deux mois plus tôt, Meryann a appris une nouvelle censée être heureuse, mais catastrophique pour les deux: elle était enceinte. Aussitôt, elle a supplié son mari de s'enfuir avec elle, de renoncer à Lord Voldemort, de renoncer à la magie. Par amour pour sa femme, il accepta. Leur première erreur.

Cette nuit-là, donc, dans les ruelles de Londres, Jonathan et Meryann Storm, effrayés, seuls, cherchaient du réconfort l'un dans l'autre. Jonathan avait une sanglante blessure sur le bras, et sa femme pleurait doucement contre son épaule. Il avait, quelques minutes plus tôt, découpé la Marque qui le liait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Meryann avait fait de même, et Jonathan avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne les dernières gouttes de dictam. Il n'en avait donc plus.

« Ne t'en fais donc pas. Tout ira bien.

- Tu sais bien que non… »

En effet, Jonathan le savait. On ne quittait pas impunément le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La sentence tombera…

_Dix-sept juillet, Madrid, dix-sept ans plus tôt_

Jonathan regarda sa fille, sans aucune expression sur le visage. Elle était pourtant ravissante de jolies bouclettes sur le front, un regard plus sombre qu'une nuit sans lune, babillant allègrement. Cependant, elle faisait son malheur, bien que sa femme soit heureuse. Cette enfant ne lui causait que des soucis. Elle provoquerait leurs morts, à tous les deux. Et ce sera la fin, une triste fin.

Kayla Storm, dans les bras de son père, se permit d'ouvrir les yeux.

_Kayla a quatre ans. Madrid_

La petite fille plissa les yeux. Elle était assise en tailleurs au milieu du jardin. Son père, lui, occupait une chaise à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Père, pourquoi nous déménageons tout le temps? »

Jonathan ne répondit pas. Pourquoi? La réponse aurait pu être évidente si Kayla avait été plus âgée, et si sa femme et lui n'avaient pas décidé de lui mentir. Ils tentaient d'échapper à Voldemort, bien que celui-ci soit réduit à l'état de rien ambulant. Ses mangemorts, eux, voulaient faire la peau à tous ceux qui avaient désertés le Lord… dont les Storm.

« Cesse de poser des questions, Kayla. »

L'enfant se renfrogna. Elle jeta un œil à sa maison. Grande, belle, elle savait que ce n'était pas la sienne à elle. C'était une maison à quelqu'un d'autre, et ses parents l'avaient volée. Parce qu'ils étaient en fuite.

Kayla avait compris cela. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était pourquoi ils fuyaient. Et surtout, ce qu'ils fuyaient.

_Kayla à dix ans. Londres_

Il faisait chaud, c'était l'été. Kayla savait que c'était bientôt son anniversaire, elle allait avoir onze ans dans approximativement deux semaines. Elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait seulement dormir. Mais le ronronnement du moteur empêchait un sommeil convenable.

Ses parents étaient allés à une soirée. Comme d'habitude, malgré ses protestations, elle était venue avec eux. Un homme tout chauve mais avec une barbe avait glissé quelques mots à l'oreille de Jonathan, et il avait aussitôt embarqué sa femme et sa fille dans la voiture. Kayla n'avait pas posé de questions, après avoir entendu Jonathan murmurer:

« Il nous a retrouvés »

A sa femme. L'enfant sentait la peur qui émanait de ses parents. Son père filait sur la route, et elle aperçut un bout de bois dépassant de sa poche. Puis, ses yeux se fermèrent. Le sommeil l'emportait enfin.

Meryann, inquiète, jeta un œil à sa fille. Elle dormait profondément, ses petits poings serrés, ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Soudain, Jonathan pila. Si Meryann poussa un cri de surprise, Kayla ne se réveilla pas.

« Qu'est-ce que…

-Chut. »

Interdite, Meryann regarda son mari qui fixait la route. Elle tourna la tête, et son cœur cessa un instant de battre.

Dix-huit silhouettes, encapuchonnées, des cadavres de Moldus à leurs pieds, ricanaient en voyant la voiture. Vite, Meryann jeta une couverture sur sa fille, et embrassa rapidement Jonathan. Ils sortirent de l'habitacle, baguettes brandies.

Il y eut vingt éclairs verts. Seulement deux cadavres. Deux destinées… un même sort. Jonathan et Meryann Storm expièrent en même temps, alors qu'un mangemort jetait un arbre sur la voiture abandonnée.

À l'intérieur, une petite fille aux grands yeux noirs hurla lorsque la branche de l'arbre s'enfonça dans son ventre. Et elle cria d'autant plus lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide se répandre dans ses veines, traçant le feu de son propre destin.

_Kayla a treize ans. Londres_

La jeune Storm tirait une valise sans effort apparent. Elle s'avança vers une petite maison, toute délabrée. Personne de sain d'esprit n'aurait envie d'entrer là-dedans. Pourtant, elle sortit une clef de sa poche, et la fit tourner dans la serrure.

Depuis le meurtre de ses parents, Kayla a beaucoup appris. Désormais à Poudlard, dans la maison Serpentard, la jeune fille était au courant de l'histoire de Voldemort. Elle savait que c'était les mangemorts qui avaient tué ses parents. Elle les haïssait. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que ses propres parents en avaient été aussi…

Si Meryann et Jonathan n'avaient jamais été attentionnés, affectueux avec elle, ils étaient toujours mieux que LUI. Oncle Freddy. Freddy Minas, un affreux mangemort, qui était le frère de Meryann, l'oncle de Kayla. Un mangemort vivant comme un moldu, qui buvait de l'alcool moldu et sorcier sans distinction, juste pour boire. Qui était violent.

Par sa faute, Kayla était coupée du monde. Trop de violence sur elle, parfois des choses pires que les coups. On ne va pas vous faire un dessin, hein?

À cause de tout cela, elle ne pouvait plus toucher personne. Le contact physique, hormis celui avec son oncle, forcé de toute manière, était impossible pour elle. Toucher quelqu'un lui donnait une horrible sensation nauséeuse, des impressions d'insécurité, une gêne énorme. Kayla connaissait beaucoup de sortilèges, maintenant. Le ou la première qui la touchait se retrouvait généralement la tête dans le Lac.

Mais aujourd'hui, terminé tout cela. Kayla en avait ras le bol. Elle allait tuer son oncle. Elle n'avait que treize ans, mais elle le ferait. Elle avait tout prévu, personne ne saurait que c'est elle.

Entrant dans la maison, la jeune Serpentard regarda d'un air dégoûté la silhouette avachie de Freddy. Elle laissa la valise dehors, s'avança jusqu'à la gazinière que son oncle gardait pour faire bonne figure. Elle ouvrit le gaz. Prit une allumette. Compta jusqu'à dix-huit. Ce chiffre là parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle mourrait à dix-huit ans. Classe non?

Et elle déposa l'allumette près de son oncle, avant de s'enfuir de la maison, de reprendre sa valise et de se mettre à courir.

Deux cent mètres plus loin, elle entendit l'explosion. Intense.

Puis elle sentit le coup. À l'arrière de sa tête.

« Comme si tu pouvais me tuer comme cela.

- Nooooon! »

Freddy eut un sourire goguenard avant de la frapper à nouveau…

_Kayla a quatorze ans, Poudlard_

« Salut, Warren! »

Le sourire éblouissant du Gryffondor réchauffa le cœur de Kayla lorsqu'elle s'assit près de son ami. Si un an les séparait, depuis plus de trois mois, les deux jeunes gens discutaient ensembles, et une solide amitié avait fini par se forger entre eux. Il étaient opposés, pourtant. Warren était courageux, amusant, gentil et attentionné, et il était à Gryffondor. Kayla, elle, était faible, renfermée, difficile à faire sourire, et surtout, à Serpentard. Et son incapacité à toucher la moindre chose empêchait les contacts physiques naturels comme une tape dans le dos ou autre… Kayla savait que cela dérangeait Warren, mais il faisait avec. Il l'acceptait telle qu'elle était. Et rien que pour cela, elle l'aimait plus encore…

_Kayla a quinze ans, Poudlard_

Elle serra les dents, essayant d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'était pas là. Il n'était pas venu. Sans la prévenir…

Depuis plus d'une semaine, Kayla tournait en rond. C'était la rentrée, et elle l'attendait, lui. Warren Rise. Mais il n'a jamais daigné pointer le bout de son nez. Il n'était pas à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas avoir raté le train, il serait déjà arrivé depuis longtemps d'un quelconque autre moyen. Mais il n'était _pas là_. Elle l'attendait désespérément pour rien, au fond d'elle, la jeune fille savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Était-ce à cause d'elle? Qu'avait-elle fait? C'était injuste. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle ne pouvait pas le toucher!

Elle se plaça devant un Gryffondor de sixième année.

« Il est où, Warren Rise? »

Il la regarda bizarrement.

« Tu es pas au courant? Il a rejoint Durmstrang. Il ne reviendra pas. »

Pour la peine, Kayla le jeta dans le lac à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé. Elle se délecta un instant de son cri puis d'un « glou » caractéristique.

Parti. Il était parti à Durmstrang, sans la prévenir, sans la moindre lettre, sans lui faire savoir quoi que ce soit. Et les lettres envoyées pendant l'été? Il n'aurait pas pu glisser un « Au fait, je pars à Durmstrang, ne m'attend pas l'année prochaine » ? Non, trop dur pour monsieur Rise…

Kayla le raya de sa vie.

_Kayla a seize ans, Poudlard_

« Welcome to Hogwarts » grogna la jeune fille, dans la calèche tirée par des Sombrals. Elle les voyait parfaitement bien, et si, lors de sa seconde année, la première fois qu'elle les avait vus, ils lui avaient fait peur, ce n'était plus le cas. Elle les acceptait, ils étaient différents, comme elle.

Pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard, Kayla était seule, comme d'habitude. Elle n'espérait pas voir Warren dans le hall, l'attendre avec son sourire en coin habituel. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis un an, et n'y pensait même plus.

La calèche s'arrêta, et Kayla en descendit. Elle regarda le château, imposant, et soupira. En route…


	2. Slytherin Rules

_Disclamer: Le monde appartient à J.K Rowling... vous l'savez... etc. etc._

_Septembre, Poudlard_

Kayla n'était pas très jolie. En fait, elle aurait pu être très belle si elle n'avait pas les traits tirés par la souffrance et un dur passé, si les cernes noirs sous ses yeux noyés dans la douleur n'existaient pas. Ce regard si sombre et ténébreux, qui vous dit moqueusement « Tu ne me connais pas et tu ne me connaîtras jamais ». Peut-être serait-elle plus jolie si elle laissait ses émotions transparaître, si elle ne cachait pas tout derrière l'écran protecteur que sont ses prunelles. Ses cheveux noirs, épais et bouclés, sont cependant ternes, et elle s'en fiche royalement. Ses lèvres trop charnues s'étirent souvent en un sourire ironique, parfois même sadique. Si elle ne montre jamais ses émotions, ses sourcils la trahissent. Relevés lorsqu'elle est amusée, froncés lorsqu'elle est colère ou qu'elle ne comprend pas quelque chose. Si son apparence extérieure n'est pas extraordinaire, cela l'arrange. Elle se fond mieux dans la masse, bien qu'elle ne touche personne. Mais le pire dans son apparence sont ses cicatrices, certaines parfaitement visibles, d'autres, pires, qu'elle ne montrait jamais. Au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière gauche, il y en avait une petite que seuls les bons observateurs voyaient. Elle se l'était faite en tournant brusquement la tête alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Ridicule. Ses bras, également, en avaient l'emprunte: de multiples petits points blancs tranchant horriblement sur sa peau mate. On pouvait presque croire à une maladie de peau tellement elle en avait, mais en réalité, c'était une bouteille qui s'était éclatée contre son épaule. Passons sur ces autres détails, car la pire d'entre toute est celle de son ventre. Large, ronde, boursouflée, blanche… un souvenir de son accident de voiture, le jour où ses parents se sont fait tuer. Kayla savait bien que ce n'était pas qu'un accident, et son oncle Freddy s'était d'ailleurs vanté plusieurs fois d'avoir fait partie des mangemorts qui avaient tués Meryann et Jonathan.

Si l'apparence extérieure de la jeune Storm n'enchantait pas, l'intérieur était pire. Elle était renfermée, ne riait jamais, sauf peut-être avec Warren, avait le regard méfiant. Adroite, elle a une façon de marcher propre à elle, féline, décidée. Jamais une seule trace de regrets dans ses gestes, tout ce qu'elle faisait était calculé à l'avance et servait ses intérêt. Pour parvenir à ses fins, elle n'hésite pas à être manipulatrice, et, de toute façon, elle adore mentir, c'est comme une seconde nature chez elle. Parfois, elle s'invente une vie sympa avant de raconter cela aux curieux qui posent des questions…

Incapable du moindre contact, Kayla ne se sert pas de la violence physique pour blesser les autres, mais du sarcasme et de l'ironie, ce qui dure souvent plus longtemps. Elle aime dire des choses méchantes mais vraies, qui travaillent la personne visée pendant plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines. En apparence extérieure, Kayla semble dure, ironique, vilaine, glaciale. Elle ne se laisse approcher par personne, ne supportant pas le contact physique, et est rancunière. Elle est sûre d'elle et de ses capacités. Il n'est pas rare de la voir jeter un insolent dans le lac, juste pour le plaisir. Elle est très intelligente, mais semble trouver les cours trop faibles pour elle et ne s'y rend qu'à contrecoeur. Elle est ironique, blessante, moqueuse, et complètement narcissique. Elle ne se fait pas rabaisser, c'est elle qui rabaisse les autres. Elle compte ses amis sur le nombre de bijou qu'elle porte. C'est-à-dire aucun. Elle est fière, hautaine, méprisante. En apparence, donc, Kayla semble intouchable.

Mais en réalité, elle se sait faible, lâche. Elle est en détresse, cache sa peur habilement. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider, la soutenir, mais ne se laisse approcher par personne. Solitaire, renfermée, elle passes ses journées seule. Elle est plutôt sentimentale, mais le cache également. Son coeur est entouré d'une forteresse qu'elle se plait à penser imprenable et sans faille. Un peu paranoïaque sur les bords (et au milieu aussi), c'est une excellente occlumens qui protège son esprit vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Par contre, la legilimencie n'est pas son fort, et de toute façon, qu'irait-elle faire dans l'esprit d'un autre? Il n'y a qu'elle qui l'intéresse.

Kayla Storm n'est pas réellement méchante. Elle se donne surtout un genre pour éviter les ennuis, pour que tout le monde voie que de toute manière, elle est intouchable, quelle que soit la manière dont on essaie de l'atteindre. Ce qui lui manque c'est un but…

***

« Dès que la potion sera en ébullition, ajoutez-y de la poudre de… »

Kayla bâilla. Les potions n'avaient jamais été son fort, et elle s'y rendait la plupart du temps pour voir Rogue rabaisser les Gryffondor ou les Poufsouffle. Mais il était passé directeur cette année, et avec Slughorn qui s'extasiait devant un ongle racorni, ça devenait pitoyable. La joue posée sur sa main, elle somnolait à moitié lorsque la large ombre du professeur de potions se déploya sur sa frêle silhouette.

« Je vous dérange dans votre sieste, Miss Storm?

- Non, je ne dormais pas encore, mais si vous parlez pendant dix minutes de plus, oui, là vous me dérangerez. »

Kayla ne comprit pas tout ce que Slughorn dit dans la suite, mais elle capta « Sortez d'ici! » alors elle obtempéra. Il faut toujours obéir, non? Se déplaçant rapidement et sans hésitation, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, elle salua ses camarades de classe avant de disparaître dans le couloir et les fraîcheurs du cachot.

Une salle commune dans les cachots, quelle idée. C'était moite, pas forcément très propre, et gelé. Malgré tout, la salle commune des Serpentard était tout le contraire. Pas spécialement chaleureuse, mais Kayla s'y plaisait bien… quand il n'y avait personne. Et là, elle savait que les troisième année n'avait pas cours pendant ce créneau. Hors de question d'y aller alors qu'il y aurait plein de monde. Elle haussa les épaules. Cela l'importait peu, un endroit, ou un autre. Ce serait toujours la même chose. Elle serait seule, et cela ne la dérangera pas le moins du monde. Sortant des cachots, la jeune Storm se dirigea à pas nonchalants vers le hall, grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre, son sac se balançant sur son épaule droite et cognant contre sa hanche. Elle évita quelques Serdaigle avant de sortir dehors, inspirant l'air frais, mais pas morbide comme dans les cachots. Naturellement, elle se dirigea vers le lac. Endroit paisible, souvent fréquenté, mais tellement agréable qu'elle en oubliait parfois la présence d'imbéciles.

Kayla s'assit contre un arbre et s'y adossa, le vent balayant quelques mèches de cheveux sombres sur son visage. Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. En début septembre, les élèves discutaient ensembles de leurs vacances, dans leurs salles communes respectives. Que pouvait-elle dire, elle? « Ben, moi j'me suis éclatée. D'abord mon oncle il a pris la planche à pain pour frapper plus fort et… » elle eut un rire amer. Un été magnifique.

Une jeune fille s'avança soudain vers le lac, et ne jeta pas un regard à Kayla. Cette dernière ne s'en étonna pas. Si elle voulait être vue, elle le serait. L'autre fille devait être en cinquième année. des cheveux roux foncés, des yeux gris, le visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur, le plus intriguant chez elle était l'objet qu'elle portait: une guitare. Les sorciers n'en jouaient pas souvent, Kayla en conclut donc que c'était une née moldue. Et Gryffondor. Pas étonnant. Elle commença à gratter quelques cordes, et la musique emplit l'air rapidement.

C'était joli, et étonnement triste. Kayla se sentit vaguement mélancolique en écoutant les notes s'écouler peu à peu. Finalement, elle bougea légèrement la jambe, et la Gryffondor sursauta. Sa main râpa sur les cordes, ce qui produisit un son déplaisant.

« Oh! Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vue. »

Et elle vit alors l'écusson vert et argent de la jeune Storm. Son regard se figea, mais Kayla répondit:

« Pas de problème. C'est pas mal, ce que tu fais. »

L'autre parut surprise. Kayla haussa les épaules. En réalité, ce que la Gryffondor jouait était mieux que pas mal, mais la brune était avare de compliments.

« Merci.

- Pas de quoi… »

L'autre fille ne parla plus, visiblement gênée. Kayla s'en fichait. Finalement, la rouge et or lâcha, en se penchant en avant, main droite tendue:

« Je m'appelle Johanna Carter.

- Kayla Storm. »

La verte ne serra pas la main de l'autre, et la fixa intensément. Rougissante, Johanna se redressa, comme si elle avait fait une bêtise. Finalement, elle demanda, l'air penaud:

« C'est parce que je suis de Sang-mêlée que tu ne me touches pas? »

Kayla eut un rire mi-figue, mi-raisin. Si seulement!

« Non, parce que tu es humaine. »

Le regard gris de Johanna se confondit dans l'ahurissement et l'incompréhension. La Serpentard se leva et marcha droit vers le château, ne lui prêtant pas plus d'attention. Si elle la recroisait un jour dans les couloirs, elle ne la reconnaîtrait même pas. La vie était faite de rencontre, et celles qui étaient aussi inintéressantes que celles-ci se rayaient facilement de sa mémoire. Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers de marbre, pour finalement se retrouver au septième étage. Pourquoi ici? Aucune idée. Elle avait juste, une fois, entendu un Gryffondor parler de quelque chose qu'il y aurait caché. Ça l'amusait, et ça avait beau être ridicule, elle cherchait de temps en temps, faisant les cent pas dans ce couloir lorsqu'il n'y avait personne.

Lors de son troisième passage devant un des murs, Kayla fit un bond en arrière, sa bouche s'arrondissant sur un « o » de surprise. Une porte apparaissait, lentement mais sûrement. Méfiante, Kayla la regarda se détacher complètement du mur, puis être là comme si elle avait toujours existé. Intriguée, la jeune fille tendit la main et tourna la poignée. La pièce était immense, à ce qu'elle pouvait voir mais… tellement remplie d'objets abracadabrants qu'elle en devenait ridiculement petite et étroite d'accès. Elle s'y glissa quand même, et observa, amusée, les multiples objets entassés là. Elle dénicha un vieux livre traitant de magie noire, et l'ouvrit, curieuse. Un son horrible s'en échappa, et elle le referma avant de le poser et de reculer, grimaçant, et se massant les oreilles.

Des vieux miroirs, des chapeaux… il y avait un peu de tout. Kayla repéra un diadème posé sur une tête, détourna le regard sans y prêter plus d'attention, et s'occupa plutôt de la cage, visiblement en or massif, qui trônait sur une table presque pas encombrée. Elle l'observa sous toutes les coutures avant de décider de ne pas y toucher. On ne sait jamais…

Elle ressortit de la salle et ferma la porte derrière elle. Aussitôt, elle fut comme aspirée par le mur, et en quelques secondes, disparut. Kayla se promit de réitérer l'expérience.

Mais là, elle avait Sortilèges.


	3. Vous avez dit retenue? Déjà?

**Sali45**, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

* * *

Kayla regarda le lac briller. C'était la fin d'après-midi, il y avait peu d'élèves dehors, et le lac était illuminé par les rayons du soleil. C'était déjà le vingt septembre, et le froid s'installait peu à peu, mordant, perfide et… ben, oui, glacé.

Soudain, une pression. Légère, insignifiante. Pas pour quelqu'un comme Kayla. Une gêne intense l'enveloppa brusquement, sa colère se réveilla… sa douleur aussi. Quelqu'un la touchait. Elle virevolta brusquement, baguette brandie, fit un pas en arrière pour prendre du recul… et n'eut que le temps de voir des yeux bleus stupéfaits avant de faire un grand « Plouf! » dans le lac. Trop proche du bord, son pied, en reculant, n'avait rencontré que le vide, et elle avait goûté à son propre traitement.

Empêtrée dans sa robe de sorcière, la jeune fille ne s'en débarrassa pourtant pas et utilisa un sortilège informulé pour se faire jaillir elle-même de l'eau. Ruisselante, reprenant sa respiration, trempée de la tête aux pieds, Kayla se releva, un air mauvais sur le visage. Le petit Gryffondor qui avait eu le malheur de l'effleurer recula, l'air apeuré. Les cheveux de Kayla étaient plaqués sur son visage, et elle pointa sa baguette sur le petit rouge et or.

Toujours sans prononcer de formule, elle lança son sort, et le jeune garçon vola soudain à travers tout le parc, et fonça durement dans le mur du château. Vingt mètres plus loin, Kayla entendit le craquement sourd qu'émit son bras.

« _Hum hum_. »

Kayla se tourna à nouveau, sa baguette émettant des étincelles vertes, mais elle se calma en voyant qui était face à elle. Plus petite d'environ une tête, habillée de rose de la tête aux pieds, un air faussement minaudant sur le visage, ressemblant à un vieux crapaud joufflu, Ombrage, le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, tendit la main en avant.

« Votre baguette, Miss Storm. Je ne crois pas que je vais vous la laisser si vous attaquez de pauvres enfants sans défense. »

Kayla serra les dents. Comment ça, sans défense? Il avait une baguette, lui aussi, qu'elle sache!

« Non. »

Les yeux d'Ombrage se plissèrent.

« Vous allez passer une heure à copier des lignes, Storm. Donnez-moi votre baguette maintenant.

- Non! »

On ne pouvait pas la forcer à donner sa baguette, son seul moyen de défense, sa seule protection. Quelques élèves regardaient l'altercation, intéressés, alors que trois Gryffondor portaient leur camarade au bras cassé à l'infirmerie.

« Vous aurez deux heures de retenue. Votre baguette… »

Le regard ténébreux de Kayla se heurta au mur de glace que formaient les prunelles de Dolores Ombrage. Pendant un instant, noir contre bleu s'affrontèrent, et finalement, Kayla tendit la main et déposa sa baguette entre les doigts gras et répugnants de la prof.

« Bien. Vous voilà raisonnable. Je suis occupée, donc vous serez sous la surveillance d'un autre professeur. »

Kayla tourna les talons, rageuse, démunie, et retourna au château. Elle était, sans magie, incapable de se sécher, et s'abaisser à demander à quelqu'un de le faire était bien trop humiliant. Elle resta donc trempée de la tête aux pieds et entra dans la salle de retenue. Il y avait déjà un parchemin et une plume à la pointe acérée. Kayla renifla d'un air dédaigneux. Comme si elle allait utiliser cette plume. Elle allait en briser la pointe dès le premier mot… la repoussant, elle sortit la sienne, et attendit patiemment que le professeur désigné pour la surveiller arrive. Elle n'allait pas faire d'heures supplémentaires non plus…

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et se retourna brièvement avant de pousser un grognement de frustration en reposant ses yeux sur sa fiche.

Brian Williams. Le nouveau professeur de Vol. Il demandait à ses élèves de l'appeler Brian et de le tutoyer. Il tutoyait et appelait les élèves par leurs prénoms. Le genre qui trouvait du bon dans les gens les plus mauvais. Kayla l'avait croisé une fois alors qu'elle volait en solo sur son balai et avait brillamment marqué des buts alors que le coffret contenant les balles volait en faisant office de Gardien. Les Cognards tentaient de la déstabiliser, et elle ne se servait pas du Vif d'Or.

Il l'avait aperçue et avait cru qu'elle avait envie de parler comme s'ils étaient copains depuis le bac à sable. Kayla l'avait un peu méchamment envoyer balader, mais il n'avait fait que rire en lui donnant des conseils. À elle!!!

« Alors, Kayla, on a fait des siennes?

- Pour vous ce sera Miss Storm, comme pour tout le monde, professeur Williams, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix acide. Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à utiliser mon prénom. »

La réplique de la jeune Serpentard inspira seulement un éclat de rire au professeur. Elle se renfrogna.

« Vous êtes contents, peut-être, de m'voir en retenue? »

Contre toute attente, Williams pouffa de rire à nouveau.

« Tu crois qu'il a apprécié son baptême de l'air? En tout cas il s'en souviendra! Tu veux savoir ce que j'aurai fait à ta place? Je lui aurai plutôt envoyé une Bombabouse, ou un truc dans le genre, en tout cas, pas mal l'idée de le faire planer… évite juste de recommencer. »

Et là, Kayla hallucina. Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle le fixa, incrédule. Mais il se prenait vraiment pour son ami, le bougre! Elle préféra encore ne pas répondre. D'un rapide mouvement de baguette, il sécha ses vêtements. Elle ne le remercia pas, ayant sa fierté, mais son regard s'adoucit quelque peu.

« Tu commences maintenant ou tu préfères papoter un peu? »

Heiiin? Papoter? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bu, le Williams? Elle était en retenue, pas là pour parler, et surtout pas pour parler avec un prof. Elle hésita néanmoins, tiraillée entre l'envie de l'envoyer balader et le refus de travailler.

« Seulement si vous arrêtez de me tutoyer, j'aime pas du tout ça. »

Le seul adulte qui la tutoyait était son oncle, et elle avait envie de l'assassiner, elle n'avait donc pas forcément envie qu'on le lui rappelle. Elle recula sa chaise et mit les pieds sur la table avant de railler:

« Et vous voulez qu'on parle de quoi, alors? »

Williams fit un nouveau clin d'œil. Mauvaise manie. Il agita à nouveau sa baguette, et les pieds de Kayla décollèrent de la table pour se reposer en douceur sur le sol. Elle soupira, et lui fit brûler le parchemin sur lequel elle était censée écrire avant de dire presque solennellement:

« Miss Storm, vous allez me parler des bêtises qu'on inventé les élèves ces derniers temps, j'ai envie de rire un peu. Ce sera votre nouvelle punition… »

Kayla haussa un sourcil méprisant. Ben voyons, il n'avait que ça à dire. À demander. C'était stupide! Elle entendit du remue-ménage derrière la porte et lança, ironique:

« Des bêtises du genre ce qui se passe dans le couloir? »

De la fenêtre, ils aperçurent deux Serpentard jeter des Furunculus à un Poufsouffle de première année. Les deux grands s'esclaffèrent bruyamment alors que le premier partait en courant. Kayla soupira. Elle n'approuvait pas trop cela. Elle préférait les trucs un peu plus subtil, ces deux gros abrutis étaient des caricatures. Elle se retourna vers le professeur, et il engagea la conversation sur le Quidditch. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Kayla perdit son ton supérieur pour parler avec animation…

***

Kayla récupéra sa baguette à la fin de sa retenue, et sortit de la salle, son sac posé négligemment sur son épaule. Ses cheveux noirs et longs tombaient en cascade sous ses épaules, pendant qu'elle toisait d'un air mystérieux les autes étudiants, par-dessus ses cils. Elle se dirigea d'un pas méthodique vers son autre salle de cours, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait oublié ses affaires. Le professeur ne lui pardonnerait pas cela. Donc, elle décida de zapper l'heure, et elle sortit dehors. L'air frais fouetta son visage, lui faisant un bien fou, chassant ses tourments. L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur son visage. L'esquisse seulement, le véritable sourire ne put apparaître. Kayla foula l'herbe fraîche à pas rapides. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud, bien que l'herbe soit légèrement humide. Ses chaussettes s'humidifièrent. C'était un coup à choper un rhume. Mais qu'importait les maladies? Celle qu'elle cachait était bien plus importante... Dévastée par cette pensée, l'adolescente s'assit contre un arbre, trempant cette fois ses fesses. Super, elle aurait une magnifique auréole de rosée sur le derrière. Manquait que ça pour satisfaire cette détestable journée. Maugréant intérieurement, l'adolescente sortit son livre de métamorphose pour se mettre à réviser, en prévision du prochain cours.

Elle ne vit pas l'heure passer, et entendit à peine l'annonce de la fin du cours. Elle rangea son livre, parée pour un prochain devoir, pratique ou écrit, et se précipita vers le château. Quelques premières années se moquèrent de ses fesses toutes mouillées, elle leur adressa une grimace avant de les sécher d'un coup de baguette. Courant dans les couloirs, bien que cela soit interdit, elle fonça jusqu'à sa salle de sortilège. Ce cours-là, pas question de le manquer! Au détour d'un couloir, s'apprêtant à grimper les escaliers mouvants, elle se heurta à un adolescent. Le sac qu'elle tenait à la main tomba à terre, et tous les livres s'éparpillèrent. Elle proféra un juron, s'excusa à peine, et se pencha pour ramasser ses livres.

« C'était bien le moment, maugréa-t-elle »

Elle se releva, pour trébucher derechef et refaire tomber tous ses bouquins... sur les pieds de l'autre. Cette fois, elle fut bien forcée de s'excuser: impatiente, mais pas si impolie!

« Désolée. »

Un mot bref et simple. Pourquoi s'embêter? Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'anomalie qui s'était produit.

« Cinq points de moins pour… »

Kayla jeta un regard narquois au préfet-en-chef qu'elle avait heurté. Il portait l'écusson de Serpentard, tout comme elle. Il termina sa phrase:

« Gryffondor. Vous, là-bas, enlevez cette Bombabouse sur la statue. »

Kayla ne put se retenir de se moquer:

« Eh oui, pas de bol, mon chou. Je suis comme toi. »

Elle l'observa à la dérobée. Il était plutôt mignon, mais elle ne s'attarda pas vraiment à cela. Elle recula et remit les livres dans son sac, prenant soin de bien le refermer. Elle essayait de se souvenir où elle l'avait déjà vu et quel était son nom déjà. Le temps de se relever, et elle se retrouva plaquée au mur, des doigts enserrant sa gorge, pas suffisamment pour l'empêcher de respirer toutefois.

« On ne se moque pas d'un préfet-en-chef et encore moins d'un Serpentard. Quant à insulter, un Rogue, c'est du suicide... Qui es-tu donc pour l'ignorer? Un conseil, il ne faut pas me vexer. »

Le regard noir de Kayla se heurta à celui, dur, de Nathan Rogue. Il la lâcha et fit demi-tour, visiblement tout content de sa petite domination sur la jeune fille. Elle se massa la gorge d'un air absent. Elle sentait encore le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau. Et c'était quelque chose d'impossible, d'improbable, de réfutable. Il l'avait touchée, elle, Kayla Storm. Et elle n'avait pas ressenti cette horrible gêne atroce, ce sentiment terrible qui la poussait à se dégager au plus vite et à blesser l'autre personne.

Elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça toutefois. Arrivé quasiment au bout du couloir, il se retourna pour dire:

« Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom… »

Kayla sourit d'un air narquois, des flammes ténébreuses brûlant dans ses prunelles. La colère les embrasait. Elle lâcha:

« On m'appelle Kayla Storm. »

Avec des gestes lents, elle porta la main à sa poche, avec la ferme intention de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne la touchait pas impunément. Il allait y perdre des cheveux, le petit. Elle croisa alors à nouveau son regard. Kayla savait reconnaître la souffrance. Elle savait reconnaître l'approche de la mort. Étrangement, elle vit les deux chez Rogue. Elle abandonna l'idée de la baguette.

« Entre mourants, ne nous faisons pas la guerre. »

Si son ton était un peu narquois, il n'en était pas moins sérieux. Par contre, l'autre le prit mal, visiblement vexé qu'elle ait deviné des choses apparemment secrètes. Il lança de sa voix arrogante:

« Même si tu es déjà mourante, tu vas me faire une retenue ce soir avec Rusard. Pour insulte envers un préfet. »

Kayla renifla d'un air dédaigneux. Le pauvre était bien susceptible pour avoir pris son « mon chou » pour une insulte. Elle allait rétorquer quelque chose lorsqu'un gamin les interrompit. Elle jeta un regard circulaire et remarqua qu'ils étaient désormais seuls, les autres ayant dû sentir la castagne et avaient déguerpis.

« Mon… monsieur Nathan… il… est l'heure d'a… d'aller en cours… vous allez être en retard. »

Le pauvre avait l'air terrifié. Kayla se prit à avoir pitié de lui. Rogue ne le regarda même pas et répondit d'une voix glaciale:

« Je suis occupée, Johnfor. Casse-toi si toi tu ne veux pas être en retard en cours. Moi, je n'ai que faire. »

Et le gosse partit en courant sans demander son reste. Pas un regard, pas un signe, l'attention de Nathan était visiblement entièrement fixée sur elle.

« Tu veux aller croupir en cours ou discuter tranquille? »

Kayla le fixa d'un œil noir. Il la plaquait contre le mur, et, mine de, il voulait parler comme deux bons vieux potes! Néanmoins, elle avait un vilain défaut: la curiosité. Alors elle répondit en ricanant:

« Croupir en cours? Alors que je viens d'en louper les quinze premières minutes? Tu rigoles, mon chou. »

Kayla aimait bien provoquer, même si elle savait que son compatriote de Serpentard n'apprécierait pas. Elle s'en fichait. Après tout, pour elle, qui était-il? Juste un abruti qui allait crever pour une raison ou une autre. Le sourire moqueur de Nathan se figea quelque peu. Elle le jaugea de haut en bas avant d'ajouter:

« Quant à discuter tranquillement, ça se négocie. Je n'aime pas trop les retenues, tu sais. Surtout à cause de gens trop susceptibles. Pour les discutions tranquilles, c'est dehors. Être enfermés par un si beau soleil est ridicule…

Elle fit une courbette moqueuse en direction du préfet. Mais il n'était visiblement pas d'accord, et il fit la moue avant de contrer:

« Plutôt dans la salle commune, ma belle. On y voit et fait des choses intéressantes. Nous pourrons négocier la retenue au calme. Mais si tu es claustrophobe, eh bien… Hagrid sera ravi de te faire ta retenue dans la forêt! »

Kayla plissa les yeux. Si avec son « ma belle » il répondait à sa provocation, elle n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'il employait pour lui parler. Elle le laissa avancer sans elle, et le suivit, un peu en retrait. Ainsi, dans son dos, elle laissa son masque d'indifférence tomber. Elle avait mal, très mal. Son ventre se tordait, elle avait des crampes terribles. Sa maladie continuait de l'handicaper. Mais il ne fallait pas céder à la douleur, il ne fallait pas… Kayla céda.

La vague de souffrance l'envahit brusquement, noyant sous sa densité les repères de la jeune fille. Son sac tomba à terre, elle crocheta une statue pour s'empêcher de le rejoindre. Les yeux révulsés, elle occultait tout ce qui se trouvait près d'elle. Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux, et, d'un geste naturel, mit sa main libre devant sa bouche. À travers ses yeux noyés de larmes de souffrance (qui ne coulaient pourtant pas), elle vit des tâches écarlate sur ses doigts. Elle crachait du sang. Ça allait plus mal que prévu.

Inspirant, elle ravala toute sa souffrance, se redressa, et effaça les tâches de sang d'un coup de baguette. Reprenant brusquement son sac, la douleur étant désormais sourde et supportable, elle se retourna pour rattraper son retard sur le préfet-en-chef. Mais elle n'avait pas de retard. Il s'était arrêté et la regardait. Kayla crut déceler une lueur de… satisfaction dans son regard. Comme s'il était content qu'elle souffre. Abruti.

« Bon, tu continues à avancer ou on dort là? »

Kayla était bouillante de rage et de honte. S'être laissée aller dans un moment aussi critique était quasi impardonnable. L'autre recommença à avancer, tout en disant:

« Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle, ne le montre pas. Une fois j'ai montré un sort complexe à une gamine et elle ne m'a pas laché pendant une semaine, voulant savoir où je l'avais appris. Bref. Pour tout à l'heure, je ne vais pas te dire que je suis désolé parce que ce n'est pas le cas mais je peux te dire que j'ai réagi comme ces crétins pensaient que j'allais réagir. Il faut savoir les contenter pour avoir de l'emprise sur eux. Car tu es comme moi n'est ce pas ? Dans la vie il y a ceux qui prennent le pouvoir au bon moment et ceux qui essayeront toujours sans y arriver... »

Kayla haussa un sourcil méprisant. Il lui racontait sa petite vie pathétique, maintenant? Elle se fichait complètement qu'une gamine l'ait suivi partout où il allait. Et elle n'était pas comme lui. Elle ne voulait ni gloire, ni domination. Juste ne pas mourir. Était-ce trop demander? Au sourire sadique de Rogue, elle sut que oui. Il y en avait qui survivaient, et d'autres qui mouraient, c'était la loi. Elle fut un peu réconfortée en se disant que lui aussi allait y passer, et visiblement plus tôt que prévu. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, ce qui n'arrangea pas réellement l'antipathie que Kayla éprouvait pour lui. S'il se croyait beau et sexy en faisant ça, il se rendait simplement pathétique et ridicule.

« Va pas croire que je suis faible, c'est faux. De toute façon, tu crèveras aussi, quelle importance que tu m'aies vue? Tu mourras peut-être avant moi… »

Ça, ce n'était pas sûr. Kayla se prédisait moins d'un an. Rogue semblait aller en assez bonne santé tout de même.

Il marmonna le mot de passe, et tous deux entrèrent dans la salle commune enfin atteinte. Kayla s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné.

« Alors. Tu veux qu'on cause de quoi? De la belle vie que nous allons quitter? »

Sans répondre tout de suite, Rogue ralluma le feu qui se mourrait d'un coup de baguette, et s'assit lui aussi dans un fauteuil. Il dit avec amusement:

« Tu sais, si je vais mourir, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai la lèpre ou la choléra. Tu peux te rapprocher. Et si nous sommes ici c'est, un, pour avoir une raison correcte de sauter un cours, deux, négocier pour ta retenue, et trois, me mettre à jour dans mes devoirs de préfet, ça m'amuse. »

Nathan joignit le geste à la parole et fit venir à lui le tas de parchemins qui sortirent de sa chambre. Haussant un sourcil, il ferma la porte à distance, toujours avec sa baguette. Il commença à feuilleter les papiers, ignorant superbement la jeune fille.

Grand bien lui fasse. Malgré ses pensées ironiques, elle admirait presque le talent qu'avait le préfet pour changer d'humeur comme ça, lui parler et l'ignorer la seconde suivante. Elle répondit toutefois, consciente de ne pas parler dans le vide:

« Je ne me mets pas loin de peur d'une maladie. Ces maladies là, ça se soigne. C'est juste que je ne supporte aucun contact physique, et plus je suis loin, plus il te faudra de distance pour venir, plus j'aurai le temps de m'éloigner. »

Elle était recroquevillée contre le fauteuil, les bras serrés autour de ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Elle posa la tête contre le haut de ses genoux et regarda d'un air absent Nathan trier, écrire, raturer ses feuilles. Sans réussir à s'en empêcher, elle lâcha, ironique:

« Que tu es mignon quand tu fais ça! »

Il l'ignorait totalement, mais finalement, il leva la tête avec un léger sourire. C'était étonnant, Kayla s'était attendue à une réplique acerbe, mais au lieu de ça, il dit d'un ton charmeur:

« Je sais. »

Finalement, il avait peut-être de l'humour. Un peu naze, mais de l'humour quand même. Enfin, Kayla était toujours vexée de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le couloir, elle n'était donc pas très objective. Nathan secoua un peu la tête, comme pour remettre ses cheveux en place, et rajouta, sarcastique:

« Et tu souffres de quoi au juste? De paranoïa aiguë au contact avec les autres? Ça a un rapport avec tout à l'heure je suppose… »

Kayla qui avait pensé qu'il jouait la carte sympa. La blague. De quoi se mêlait-il? Elle lui en posait, elle, des questions sur sa future mort? Non, alors qu'il se la ferme! Il siffla soudainement, et elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, répliquant sèchement:

« Ouais. J'ai une allergie… aux abrutis. Ce qui explique la crise après t'avoir touché… »

Se levant brusquement, Kayla se plaça derrière le fauteuil, apposant les mains à plat sur le haut du dossier. Ses doigts tremblaient. Rage? Honte? Elle avait dû mal à s'analyser elle-même, sous le regard d'onyx et inquisiteur du préfet-en-chef. Finalement, elle soupira.

« Bon, tu me dis et je te dis, ça te va comme marché? »

Ben voyons. Kayla espérait qu'en réalité il refuse et l'envoie bouler. Comme ça, elle balancerait une vanne bien cinglante, prendrait ses affaires et irait s'excuser auprès du professeur Flitwick pour son retard. Et oublierait ce satané Rogue et sa mort prochaine. Mais à son grand étonnement, il répondit:

« D'accord. TU me dis. Je te dis. Dans cet ordre et pas dans un autre. Et assieds toi, tu me stresses à être debout. Tu peux même te mettre dans la tour des Serdy pour être éloignée le plus de moi mais assieds toi. »

Il fit un sourire, à défaut de rire, et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil alors que Kayla se mordait la lèvres. Zut. De plus, il n'avait pas confiance. Pas étonnant, après tout… elle n'avait pas confiance en lui non plus. Elle soupira. Ne voulant pas lui avouer avant, hors de question qu'il se défile après, elle s'avança, répugnant le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre eux… non, en fait, ne le répugnant pas, étrangement, mais elle faisait comme si. Cet absence de trouble la… ben… troublait. Elle attrapa un parchemin vierge dans le tas, le déchira en deux et lui donna une moitié.

Elle vit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer. De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas à Serpentard pour rien, les deux. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Attrapant une plume, elle cacha puérilement les mots qu'elle traçait. Pendant un instant, il n'y eut que le silence, troublé seulement par le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin.

_« Je suis malade depuis mes onze ans. C'est inconnu et mortel, personne ne peut me soigner. Cela provoque des crises de douleur effroyables, et, dans moins d'un an, je serai morte. »_

Un peu lugubre, mais bon… elle reposa sa plume. Levant les yeux, elle remarqua que Nathan barrait, réécrivait. Finalement, lui aussi termina le bout de papier, et ils les échangèrent avec un sortilège d'Attraction. Sur la copie de Nathan, il y avait quelques mots rayés comme « Je vois », « j'ai subi », et « ma force ». Finalement, il avait écrit _« Je deviens puissant de jours en jours aux dépends de ma force vitale. Ça a commencé il y a moins d'un an et je vais mourir normalement lorsque j'aurai 24 ou 25 ans. Voire moins si je me vois obligé de pomper dans mes réserves. En fait, je serai en équilibre, autrement dit je meurs si j'utilise trop de ma force vitale, bientôt. »_

Tout ça était un peu chaotique, mais Kayla avait compris l'affaire. Elle posa sa tête sur son genou droit, songeuse. Il n'y avait aucun remède à ce truc? Une puissance qui tuait? On ne pouvait pas l'ôter, sa puissance, le rendre normal? Enfin, il semblait avoir plus de temps qu'elle, après tout.

« Au moins, tu as pas de crises. Ça se voit pas… »

Elle avait caché pourquoi elle ne supportait pas le contact humain. Il mettrait cela sur le compte de sa maladie, sans doute. L'autre eut un étrange sourire. Trop drôle, en effet. Elle plissa les yeux, mais il se leva souplement et retira soudain sa robe de sorcier, puis son t-shirt. Méfiante, Kayla ne le resta pas longtemps. Le torse de Nathan était barré de cicatrices hideuses. Il se retourna brièvement, et elle put voir les même dans son dos. Pendant qu'il lui tournait le dos, elle grimaça. C'était moche, pire que la sienne. Son visage redevint impassible alors qu'il se rhabillait et se tournait vers elle.

« Mes crises se voient moins mais les marques plus. Ne crois pas que j'exhibe fièrement des blessures de guerre, je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, mais si je te les montre pas, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre. Et si ma magie n'opérait pas, si je n'étais pas constamment un peu concentré, je m'effondrerais par terre. Je ne veux pas te dire que je souffre plus que toi mais... nous souffrons tous les deux de manière différente. »

Kayla garda le silence un instant. Il était inutile de répondre à cela, après tout. Elle préférait même changer de sujet. Elle repensa à son sifflement, un peu plus tôt, et demanda ironiquement, comme si le passage des aveux n'avait pas existé:

« Pourquoi tu as sifflé, tout à l'heure? Problème de gorge? »

Son ton, constamment ironique, moqueur et insolent, était souvent pris pour de la moquerie, les gens avaient du mal à discerner la plaisanterie dans ses propos. Là, elle plaisantait. Lui le prit bien et répondit d'une voix un peu plus gaie:

« Tu vois, ce ne sont pas des problèmes de gorge dû à mon petit problème intérieur. C'est juste que j'ai un vieux réflexe pour appeler mon chien. Il n'a pas pu venir ici malheureusement. Mais bon, je compense en sifflant les crétins qui sont à mes pieds par crainte ou adulation. »

Il fit une petite moue comme s'il réfléchissait avant de rajouter, moqueur:

« J'opterai pour la première possibilité… »

Kayla eut un bref sourire, ce qui éclaira son visage renfrogné pendant ce court instant. Elle s'étira, s'extirpant de son fauteuil, et attrapa son sac de la main droite, avant de la poser sur son épaule. Elle fit un léger signe de la main en sortant de la salle commune. Il n'était pas aussi détestable qu'au premier abord. Il n'empêche. La prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, elle préférerait que ça soit en Enfer…


	4. Comme un souvenir tendre? Flashback

_Décembre, Poudlard, Kayla a quatorze ans._

« Kayla s'étira. Ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés et éparpillés sur son oreiller, et elle se redressa, yeux hagards, bouche fendue d'un léger sourire. Elle se frotta les paupières comme une enfant avant de sauter au bas de son lit. Elle manqua d'écraser le paquet qui y était. Surprise, elle regarda d'un air méfiant le cadeau recouvert d'un papier vert émeraude.

Un cadeau? Pour elle? Ce n'était pas normal, bien que ce soit Noël. Jamais elle n'en recevait, jamais elle n'en envoyait… son oncle ne savait pas différencier Noël de la fin du monde, et de toute manière, jamais il ne lui enverrait de cadeau. Alors…

Dans son esprit embrumé dansa soudain un nom évident: Warren! Forcément. Elle s'en voulut alors de ne pas lui en avoir envoyé, et hésita à l'ouvrir. Elle pourrait le lui rendre quand il reviendrait de vacances, en s'excusant de ne lui avoir rien offert…

Non, c'était ridicule. Il la forcerait à l'ouvrir et l'accepter, de toute manière. Tel qu'elle le connaissait, buté et indiscipliné, d'une il se fichait qu'elle lui ait envoyé un cadeau ou pas, et de deux, cela lui faisait plaisir.

Kayla soupira. Elle attrapa le paquet et remonta d'un pas agile sur son lit, se mettant en tailleurs. Ses doigts cherchèrent l'intersection du papier cadeau, et elle finit par le déballer. Une petite enveloppe tomba, et elle la ramassa avec un sourire.

_« Salut Kayla!_

_J'aurai mille fois préféré passer Noël à Poudlard avec toi, mais tu sais comment est mon père… je te promets que je reste l'année prochaine! J'espère que le cadeau te fera plaisir,_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Warren »_

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire triste. Oui, elle savait comment était son père: un mangemort. De plus, il prêchait la maison Serpentard alors que Warren était à Gryffondor, ce n'était donc d'entrée de jeu pas l'entente cordiale entre eux. Sa mère avait été une Auror reconnue, tuée par Voldemort, ou en tout cas par ses mangemorts. Son propre père l'avait assassinée… un peu glauque comme histoire.

Kayla reposa la lettre soigneusement près d'elle et, au lieu d'ouvrir la boîte blanche, elle la glissa au fond de sa valise. Elle se promit de le déballer lorsqu'elle se sentirait seule. Pour l'instant… ça allait. Dans quatre jours, Warren serait de retour. Au départ, il se plaindra de ses vacances avec son père, puis la vie repartira comme avant.

La jeune fille s'habilla rapidement, avant de sortir de sa chambre, déjà désertée par les trois autres filles avec qui elle la partageait. Elles ne s'étaient jamais entendues en quatre ans de vies communes, et ce ne serait pas demain la veille qu'elles se taperaient dans le dos en riant comme des baleines.

Bâillant encore un peu, Kayla décida de sauter le petit déjeuner pour faire ses devoirs. Elle avait repoussé l'échéance jusqu'ici, pour les faire lorsqu'elle s'ennuierait vraiment, mais en réalité, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque et ne s'était donc pas si ennuyée que ça. Ouvrant la porte d'une classe vide, elle s'y glissa pour faire son devoir de potion. Malheureusement, la salle était déjà occupée…

Espérant que Peeves ne l'ait pas vue, elle essaya de partir à reculant. Cet esprit frappeur était une vraie calamité. Dès qu'il vous voyait, il ne vous lâchait plus.

« Tiens, une petite Storm! Que fais-tu donc là? »

Kayla poussa un grognement de dépit et entra dans la salle.

« Dégage, Peeves, je dois travailler. »

Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de parler à l'esprit. Celui-ci fronça son petit nez, et ses yeux brillèrent de malice.

« Travailler? Toi? Ne me fais pas rire. »

Trop tard, il riait. Kayla le fixa de son petit regard méprisant. Il l'énervait déjà. Caquetant comme un dément, il vola vers elle et la jeune fille l'esquiva.

« M'embête pas, Peeves. »

Si elle croyait que c'était seulement en lui demandant qu'il allait se stopper, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil, la Kayla. Ou pas… un fantôme traversa le mur, et elle poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Couvert d'un sang argenté, traînant des chaînes pour on ne savait quelle pénitence, le Baron Sanglant, fantôme attitré des Serpentard, gourmanda Peeves qui s'en alla la tête basse, suivi de près par le Baron, qui était le seul avec un soupçon de pouvoir sur lui. La porte s'ouvrit alors, et Kayla se retourna, surprise, avant d'arborer un grand sourire.

« Warren! Ce n'est pas la fin des vacances, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Le Gryffondor entra dans la pièce, et referma derrière lui. Kayla ne l'avait vu que de dos, et il se retourna alors. S'il avait un léger sourire, il avait une blessure terrible sur la joue droite, qui remontait jusqu'à l'œil et descendait jusqu'au menton. La jeune fille se figea. Elle cligna des paupières, trop de fois et trop rapidement pour que cela soit normal. Sa façon de montrer qu'elle s'inquiétait. Elle s'avança.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Rien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Kayla haussa un sourcil. C'était ça, sa réponse? Elle le scruta. Son père ne le frappait pas, d'habitude. Il ne s'en occupait pas, ne remarquait même pas sa présence, l'ignorait totalement. N'éprouvait rien pour lui. Logiquement, ça ne pouvait pas être le père de Warren qui lui avait fait ça. Elle s'impatienta.

« Me raconte pas de salades! »

Il soupira et s'assit sur une chaise à l'envers. La Serpentard en prit une aussi, et s'installa près de lui. Près signifiant ici à quatre-vingt centimètres.

« J'ai eu une autorisation pour rentrer. Tu n'es pas contente de me voir?

- Si, bien sûr que si. Ne change pas de sujet. »

Warren eut un petit rire. Kayla posa un coude sur la table derrière elle et le fixa. Cette impossibilité de contact était dure à supporter pour les deux, peut-être plus pour la jeune fille que pour lui. Elle aurait voulu mettre ses mains sur ses épaules, le forcer à la regarder. Cette pensée ne sera jamais plus qu'un songe.

« J'ai eu une petite altercation avec des Serpentard. Selon eux, je salis la pureté de ton sang. »

Cela n'étonnait pas vraiment Kayla. C'était moins pour elle que pour ceux qui avaient attaqué Warren qu'ils avaient fait ça. Les Serpentard ne supportaient visiblement pas plus que les Gryffondor que deux personnes opposées soient ensemble.

« Qui? »

La voix de Kayla n'était qu'un murmure glacial et dépourvu de sentiment autre qu'une colère froide et une promesse de vengeance.

« Laisse tomber, je te dis. »

La jeune Storm secoua la tête.

« Hors de question. Tu me dis maintenant. »

Warren plissa les yeux et soupira.

« Je suppose que tu ne me laisseras pas en paix. »

***

Le lendemain, Flint et deux de ses amis trouvaient le chemin du Lac. Ils en ressortirent frigorifiés et le visage aux couleurs de Serdaigle, devant un Warren et une Kayla riant aux éclats. Pas folle, la Serpentard n'avait pas laissé Flint suffisamment longtemps dans le lac pour qu'ils ne puissent pas jouer au Quidditch. Elle tenait tout de même à la victoire de son équipe. Ce qui avait fait lever les yeux au ciel à Warren.

« Tu ne penses qu'à gagner.

- En effet. Au moins je pense à quelque chose. »

Warren lui tira la langue et elle le regarda d'un air moqueur alors que les trois autres Serpentard frigorifiés leur jetaient des regards mauvais et retournaient dans leur salle commune. Kayla décida de ne pas y aller tout de suite.

« Si tu aimes tant le Quidditch, pourquoi ne participes-tu pas aux essais? »

Kayla cessa de rire, et s'assit près d'un chêne, au bord du lac, cassant quelques brins d'herbe gelés. La raison semblait évidente à ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle faisait un effort trop important, ou bien qu'elle était inquiète ou surexcitée, une crise se déclenchait. Elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive sur un balai. Mais expliquer cela à Warren reviendrait à reparler de cette maladie, enchaîner une discussion sans fin sur « il faut aller voir quelqu'un pour t'aider » et les vannes cinglantes et méchantes, les deux finiraient par se disputer, Kayla lancerait une dernière remarque blessante et s'en irait à grands pas. Elle ne voulait pas cela alors que Warren venait juste de rentrer.

« Parce que je ne suis pas assez bonne, voilà tout. »

C'était dénigrer ses capacités. Si Kayla n'avait aucun talent pour repérer le Vif d'or, bloquer le Souafle face aux anneaux d'or, ou bien taper de toutes ses forces dans les Cognards, elle était agile et rapide sur un balai, pouvait oublier tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle pour envoyer la balle écarlate dans les cercles adverses. Elle s'était déjà entraînée, seule, ensorcelant quelques objets pour faire office des autres joueurs. Et elle était loin d'être mauvaise. Warren haussa un sourcil dubitatif et se moqua:

« Depuis quand tu dis que tu es mauvaise en quelque chose? Ou est passé ton narcissisme? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon amie, voyons? »

Ce fut autour de la jeune fille de lui tirer la langue alors qu'elle calait son dos contre le tronc froid de l'arbre. Elle préféra se moquer que de rester dans le silence:

« Oui, je suis mauvaise. Mais je parie que, même nulle, je te bats!

- On parie? »

Kayla leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, c'est tout vu.

- Trouillarde. »

La verte et argent haussa les épaules.

« C'est dans mes gênes, petit lion. Je suis supérieure, mais je n'ai pas à le prouver. Allez, on se bouge, j'ai faim. »

Warren hocha la tête, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Kayla serra les dents. Il était trop habitué au contact humain avec ses autres amis. À son visage, il comprit son erreur et recula de quelques pas, son bras retombant le long de son cœur alors que Kayla se relevait seule. Elle n'aurait pas été maître d'elle-même, elle en aurait pleuré de rage. Elle détestait cette distance entre eux. Forcés de conversation alors qu'elle savait bien que chacun des deux aurait voulu plus.

Sans un mot, ils marchèrent côte à côte, le silence étant presque plus réconfortant que les mots. Arrivés à la Grande Salle, Kayla bifurqua vers la droite, et Warren vers la gauche. Soudain, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

« Warren! »

Surpris, il pivota dans sa direction.

« Oui?

- Je… »

La gorge serrée, Kayla se tut. Le Gryffondor eut un sourire triste.

« Je sais. Moi aussi. Bon appétit. »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner sans un mot, sans voix. Pourquoi moi aussi? Elle aurait voulu s'excuser. Dire « Je suis désolée de cette absence de contact. Sans rancune? ». La tête bourdonnante, elle alla s'asseoir à sa table, s'attirant quelques regards mauvais de ses congénères Serpentard. Elle ne leur prêta même pas attention, et se servit un jus de citrouille. Elle ne le but pas, mais regarda le liquide tournoyer au fond de son verre. Ses pensées voltigeaient de la même manière.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle reposa son verre intact, repoussa son assiette vide et sortit furtivement de la Grande Salle. Elle croisa Peeves et lui adressa un sourire moqueur en désignant le Baron Sanglant qui se tenait près d'une statue. L'esprit frappeur lui fit des gestes grossiers alors qu'elle gravissait les marches de l'escalier de marbre quatre à quatre. Arrivée dans la bibliothèque, elle ignora une bande de filles de Poufsouffle et se rendit dans la rangée désirée.

Toujours la même. Elle avait peut-être relu vingt fois les livres, sans jamais trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Il n'y avait que rarement de nouveaux arrivages. À nouveau, elle reprit « Maladies les moins répandues ». Sans se douter que ce qu'elle avait n'était pas une maladie… »


End file.
